U Can Do It!
U Can Do It!, performed by Domino, was the fifteenth ending for Naruto: Shippūden. It started from episode 180 and ended with episode 192. It was then replaced with Midnight Orchestra. Lyrics Rōmaji Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on Chiisai koroni egai teta Nari tai jibun ni naru tameni Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo (Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono (Anytime) Sore ha koko ni aru kara (Anytime) Kowagaranai de sono mama Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wakantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it ! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no aida made sagashi temite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika Rōmaji (Full Version) Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on? Chiisai koroni egai teta Nari tai jibun ni naru tameni Nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte Mayocchi yau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo (Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono (Anytime) Sore ha koko ni aru kara (Anytime) Kowagaranai de sono mama Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no aida made sagashi temite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika Kotae no nai michi katsuzuku Sore demo akirame kiretsunii Nandomo ochikonde naita te Mada hashiri tsuzuketaino Dakara (Anytime) Fuyashi namida nagashitemo (Anytime) Itsumo sobani iru kara (Anytime) Tanoshi mukoto wasuretsuni Ikou shinjite Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no aida made sagashi temite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika Nanimo taichirijinakute nai Onaji you wo inegasa mete toshitemo Furikae naita ire Jibun wo shinjite Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Dare no mono demo naiyo What's going on, What's going on? Kawaateku narenai jikan nakadeni Enai fureru monomo aru wakatteru keto Demo ima dakedo kono isshu wa Naitekure susumara ga What's going on, What's going on? Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it! Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e Hiru no aida no aida made sagashi temite yo Mitsukaru yo kitto Jibun wo ugokasu nanika (You can do it!) (You can do it!) (You can do it!) (You can do it!) Kanji (Full Version) 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on 小さい頃に描いてた なりたい自分になるために 何して何を見ればいいのって 迷っちゃうときもあるよね だけど (Anytime)きっと今大事なもの (Anytime)それはここにあるから (Anytime)怖がらないでそのまま 行こう 信じて 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it ! よく耳をすませて君を呼ぶ方へ ビルの間の間まで探してみてよ 見つかるよ きっと 自分を動かす何か 答えのない道が続く それでも諦めきれずに 何度も落ち込んで泣いたって まだ走り続けたいの だから (Anytime)悔し涙流しても (Anytime)いつもそばにいるから (Anytime)楽しむこと忘れずに 行こう 信じて 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on 何もない1日なんてない 同じように目が覚めたとしても 振り返らないで 自分を 信じて 知らないを理由に逃げてばかりで 楽な道を進むのは簡単だよね でも今だけのこの一瞬は 誰のものでもないよ What's going on, What's going on 変わってく慣れない時間の中で 見えなくなるものもある、分かってるけど でも今だけのこの一瞬は 全力で進まなきゃ What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it ! よく耳をすませて君を呼ぶ方へ ビルの間の間まで探してみてよ 見つかるよ きっと 自分を動かす何か English Always running away, blaming it on the unknown It's easier to continue on the easy way, right? But this moment that is only now Doesn't belong to anyone WHATS GOING ON WHATS GOING ON What I drew when I was little In order to become what I wanted like what should I do, what should I look at There are times when I hesitate but ANYTIME what is really important now ANYTIME is right here ANYTIME dont be afraid just like that Lets go belive in it! Always running away, blaming it on the unknown It's easier to continue on the easy way, right? But this moment that is only now Doesn't belong to anyone WHATS GOING ON WHATS GOING ON HEY HEY HEY I THINK U CAN DO IT Open your eyes to how I will call you Try looking on what's between the buildings You will definitely find it What will be able to move you English (Full Version) Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on There are times when I wander On the thing I wrote when I was a kid That was about "what I should do and what I should see To become the me I want to become" But (Anytime) I'm sure that the important thing right now is (Anytime) Right here, so (Anytime) Don't be afraid, stay as you are and Let's go, just believe Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it! Perk your ears and listen to the direction your name is being called Go searching from building to building You'll find it, I'm sure That something that moves yourself The path without an answer continues on But even so, without giving up No matter how many times I fall or cry I still want to continue running That's why (Anytime) Even if tears of frustration drip down (Anytime) I'm always by your side, so (Anytime) Without forgetting the fun things Let's go, just believe Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it! Perk your ears and listen to the direction your name is being called Go searching from building to building You'll find it, I'm sure That something that moves yourself There's no such thing as a day with nothing Even if you wake up your eyes the same way Don't look back Believe in yourself Always running from a reason I don't know Isn't it a piece of cake to walk the simple path? But only right now, at this moment I don't belong to anyone What's going on, What's going on I'm changing inside of the time I can't get used to And there are things I can't see anymore, I know that but... But only right now, at this moment I have to move ahead with all I've got What's going on, What's going on Hey, I think U can do it! Perk your ears and listen to the direction your name is being called Go searching from building to building You'll find it, I'm sure That something that moves yourself Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Konohamaru Sarutobi Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings